


one way road

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Intimacy, Cuddling, Fluff, Homesickness, Kissing, M/M, hotel roommates, ish, light h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: Tears and kisses after their last Japanese tour stop.





	one way road

After the show, Doyoung gave Yuta some time alone. It had been their last stop of the Japanese leg of the tour; they were going back to Seoul after. As his roommate, he wanted to comfort him, but Yuta deserved space to process his emotions first. Doyoung knew how overwhelming it was for him, especially with this tour ending in his hometown.

He thought about the time they’d spend as roommates over the past month. They’d always been good friends, though for Doyoung it felt like they were now slowly adding another dimension to their friendship. Especially seeing Yuta in his hometown, which was showing Doyoung new sides of him.

Lately it seemed as if the flirting was mutual, but Doyoung wasn’t entirely sure where it was leading, or where he wanted it to lead. Though tonight wasn’t the moment to think about it, least of all bring it up. This was Yuta’s day, and he would be Yuta’s friend first—especially tonight.

Doyoung busied himself with scrolling through his camera roll, organizing pictures and sending two selfies to their manager to post on SNS. He was just stalling until Yuta would reply to his message—he’d texted him he was on his way up.

Friends first. That’s how all of them operated, no matter which arguments, romantic or sexual feelings came up. They had to, in order to stay functional and work as a team. And it worked, most of the times—if it didn’t, Taeil or Taeyong would force them to work it out anyway. 

Doyoung softly knocked on the door, giving Yuta a chance to get presentable and cover up his emotions however much he wanted to.

“Come in,” Yuta yelled through the closed door.

He entered their room and Yuta welcomed him with lightly red-rimmed eyes, two streaks of dried up tears framing his face. Doyoung opened his arms and Yuta fell into them wordlessly.

“I know,” he told the man in his arms quietly. “It’s okay.”

“I’ll be fine; I just need to—” Yuta gestured vaguely with his hand, not finishing his sentence, but Doyoung understood.

As a way of consolation, Doyoung offered him his hand, which prompted Yuta to continue with a raspy voice.

“I just wish I didn’t have to leave home to be at my other home.” His voice cracked.

Doyoung’s thumb was on Yuta’s, mindlessly stroking in circles, while his other hand was in the nape of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. Yuta’s eyes fell shut, relishing in the intimacy.

There were times they needed each other’s words, to talk it out and sort out their feelings during rambled dialogues. Other times they needed touch, physical affection and cuddles; this was one of those times.

Doyoung led them to the windowsill, gently pushing both of them down until they were leaning on each other while facing the night time skyline of Osaka.

Their hotel room’s light reflected in the window, mixing the lights of the skyscrapers outside with their faces. It made for a bittersweet scenery: Yuta beautiful as always, but his face filled with a melancholy sadness that passed down to the skyline. He couldn’t imagine what a mess of emotions must be going through him at the moment.

They were leaving tomorrow morning, having to get up before the sun even showed its face. They wouldn’t see anymore of Japan, other than the ride to the airport, for a while; their Japanese mini-album was months away.

Yuta muttered a phrase in Japanese and Doyoung understood enough to reply, “it’ll miss you too,” in Korean.

“C’mere,” Doyoung muttered. “I’ll order food; let’s get you in a shower.” After a moment, he offered to draw Yuta a bath instead, but Yuta declined and headed to the bathroom. Doyoung took his soft pyjamas and followed him to hang them over the heaters next to the shower. He squeezed his hand once before leaving Yuta to it.

A phonecall to the reception later, Doyoung busied himself with packing some miscellaneous items swerving around the room until Yuta came out of the bathroom. 

His long, damp hair accentuated his cheekbones and Doyoung’s eyes lingered as long as he dared. He was ridiculously handsome, the kind that amplified any longing and affection Doyoung already felt for him. It must be impossible to look at Yuta without having the fondest heart eyes appear, he thought.

Yuta raised his eyebrows in response, but didn’t say anything.

Doyoung escaped the situation by taking a quick shower as well. Just as he exited the bathroom in sweats, a knock at the door and the accompanied “Room service!” announced their food. 

When he carried the food to their table in front of the couch, he came back to an already tearing up Yuta.

“What’s wrong,” he asked him in alarm, before glancing at the tv and recognizing _A Silent Voice_. He sighed. “We’re really doing this tonight, huh.”

Yuta attempted to send him a stubborn glare, but quickly broke into smile. “In my defense, I opened Netflix and this was the first thing that popped up.”

Doyoung sat sideways, leaning against the armrest, and soon enough Yuta made himself comfortable inbetween his legs. Doyoung didn’t particularly feel like watching anything and instead settled for combing his long fingers through Yuta’s hair again, lightly massaging his scalp.

“How come I’m the only one you’re so soft for,” Yuta murmured against the circling motions on his head.

“What do you think,” Doyoung replied.

“Don’t give me that back talk now, Doyoungie.” He turned around and attempted to give him a warning look, which was undercut by the soft smile he still wore.

Neither of them said anything else, so they turned their attention back to the tv. Soon enough, they were both getting emotional again, though Doyoung’s eyes weren’t quite as teary as Yuta’s. 

“Yuta.”

He turned around to face Doyoung. “Hey.” Yuta’s eyes widened even more, and he hesitated before continuing. “Is it bad timing if I tell you you look really cute right now,” Yuta confessed, ruffling Doyoung’s wavy hair.

“I would say the same but,” he wiped the wetness from Yuta’s cheeks, “you look even better if you’re not crying.”

“To be fair, it’s not my fault Netflix left off on _A Silent Voice_.” Another tear slipped out of Yuta’s eye as he looked up to Doyoung, while his gaze was filled with nothing but adoration. “Kiss them away?”

Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh in response. “You’re so cheesy,” is what he replied, but that didn’t stop him from leaning in until he could feel Yuta’s eyelashes under his lower lip. Gently, and ever so soft, he kissed along the tear’s trail down to his jaw. 

Yuta opened his eyes again, smiling, before using his slender fingers to direct Doyoung’s chin up, leaning in for a real kiss this time. 

This was very much new territory to them. He was unable to refuse Yuta anything, least of all when he was in a state like this—so when Yuta fell backwards and pulled at his hips, he followed him. It wasn’t as if they had never kissed before, but sitting on top of Yuta in their own hotel room was quite different from sharing occasional, casual pecks.

As good as their mild makeout session was, at this point he was exhausted. The night had been more intense than he’d been expecting. It didn’t take long for Doyoung to land next to him, draped over his shoulder and cuddling. They just rested, contently listening to the other’s breathing and letting the day sink in. Yuta’s chest rise and fell in a steady rhythm and Doyoung felt at home.

Yuta hadn’t moved in quite some time, when he said, “sleep with me tonight.”

Doyoung’s stunned expression must have translated into his body language because Yuta’s face scrunched up and he laughed. “Not like that, idiot.”

They disentangled from each other, both brushing their teeth before Doyoung dragged his blanket and pillows to Yuta’s bed. 

Doyoung got in on the left side of the bed; Yuta was already huddled into his blankets. When they were both lying comfortably, Doyoung reached out to Yuta.

He clasped their hands together, bridging the slight gap between their bodies without crowding him too much. This wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed, and they knew that as much as they enjoyed another’s company, they both also valued their space. 

Yuta blew him a kiss before wishing him goodnight. “See you tomorrow, Doie.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is lyrics from the best Awaken track aka End To Start, which kinda fit this fic  
> thank u [sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden) for giving me this prompt and proofreading ilu <3  
>  [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
